2 caméléons pour le prix d'un
by ahotep84
Summary: Xover Pretender/Fast and furious. Un appel va changer l'existence de Brian, l'obligeant à quitter sa vie d'errance auprès de Dom...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tokyo, quartier de Shinjuku

Brian était heureux, même si Dom et lui se trouvaient en cavale depuis plusieurs mois, tous deux avaient su trouver un équilibre. Certes, l'entente n'était pas parfaite, Brian savait que Dom mettrait du temps à lui pardonner et à se remettre de la disparition de Lettie.

Dom avait su trouver ici un adversaire à sa mesure, le nouveau DK, protégé de Han. Le chagrin de la perte de son ami était compensé par Sean. Bien que Dom l'ait battu, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que le célèbre Dom Torreto se fasse battre.

Une seule ombre restait au tableau, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Dom. Au fil du temps, celle-ci lui pesait de plus en plus.

A cet instant, il ne se doutait pas que le téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner, allait bouleverser son existence. Il prit sa décision en quelques minutes laissant simplement un mot en évidence sur la table basse du salon.

Deux heures plus tard

Dom revenait d'un petit tour dans un garage avec Sean. Il appréciait ce jeune un peu grande gueule, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Surpris, de ne trouver personne, il pencha d'abord pour l'idée que Brian était allé faire un tour et proposa à son invité d'allumer la télévision pendant qu'il prenait de la bière dans le frigo quand son regard tomba sur la lettre.

_Dom,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, j'aurai déjà pris l'avion pour une destination que je ne te révèlerais pas. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais._

_Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, je ne reviendrais pas. Un pan de mon passé vient de réapparaître, il me faut terminer ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir, il y a longtemps. Et tout ceci ne peut que se terminer de deux manières : vie ou mort._

_Aussi te dis je ceci, je t'aime Dom._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Brian_

La lettre lui avait donné un véritable coup de massue, cet adieu, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Dom : Brian est parti.

Inconnu : Où ?

Dom : Je l'ignore mais d'après ce qu'il écrit il ne reviendra pas.

Inconnu : On va…

Mais la télévision allumée venait de leur apporter la réponse : « Un train de voyageur a subi un déraillement faisant 50 morts et plus de 100 blessés. Voici la liste des victimes : … Jarod Green »

S'affichait sur l'écran au même moment une photo de Jarod .

Dom : M...

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Après un long arrêt voici le deuxième chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : Un bon dans le passé**

S'affichait sur l'écran au même moment une photo de Jarod.

Dom : M... Cet espèce de crétin fonce droit au suicide.

Homme : Pas le temps de discuter, on y va.

**Vol Tokyo-New York**

Il avait pris le premier vol regrettant qu'il n'y ait aucune ligne directe. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, un compagnon d'infortune presqu'un frère. Jarod lui avait tant apporté. Il était temps pour lui de rendre la pareille de mettre un terme à toutes les exactions du Centre une bonne fois pour toute.

**Flash back**

**Cinq ans plus tôt**

C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis des années, ils retrouveraient la liberté ce soir. Ils étaient quatre, tous décidés à échapper à cette succursale. Ils avaient mis du temps pour tout préparer et n'avaient aucune certitude quand à la réussite de leur plan mais ils en avaient la certitude tout valait mieux que ce semblant d'existence.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait pour eux. Leurs chemins devaient se séparer pour leur bien à tous. Les contacts entre eux devaient rester restreints voir inexistant. Tant que le Centre existerait, leur vie ne pourrait jamais être normale. Une promesse avait été scellée, chacun d'eux cumulerait autant d'indice que possible pour faire tomber ce lieu de cauchemar. Jarod et Brian restèrent encore quelques instants.

Jarod : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux.

Brian : Certain. Attention à toi, tu es maintenant la souris face au chat.

Jarod : Un très joli chat, pas vrai mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce que j'ai si chèrement acquis.

Brian : A bientôt mon ami, ce n'est pas un adieu.

Jarod : Non ce n'est pas un adieu.

Brian : Je te souhaite de retrouver ta famille. Malheureusement, la mienne n'existe plus.

Jarod : Je serais toujours là pour toi.

**Fin du flash back**

Jarod était resté en fuite durant ces dernières années, retrouvant petit à petit des pans entiers de son passé et retrouvant son père et son frère. Un nouveau coup dur avait eu lieu lorsque ce dernier était mort en protégeant son frère. C'est à ce moment là que Brian avait débarqué et soutenu Jarod durant ce moment difficile. Il était resté plusieurs mois à ses côtés aidant son ami à reprendre pieds.

Il était reparti ensuite avec l'assurance que son ami remontait la pente. Peu de temps après, il s'était retrouvé face à Dom et par la même occasion avait du recommencer une fuite éperdue pas face au Centre mais face au FBI. Cela l'avait éloigné des Etats Unis et de Jarod et il se le reprochait désormais.

Il allait finir ce que lui et son ami avaient commencé, dut-il le payer de sa vie. Sans regret ni remords, Dom comprendrait du moins il l'espérait. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme si tous les deux pourraient se revoir un jour. Il le savait, c'était lâche de sa part mais assumé ses sentiments en les disant en face lui avait semblé insurmontable.

Des 4 personnes qui s'étaient évadées du Centre ce soir-là, il n'y avait que deux survivants lui et Nick. Ce dernier était devenu un véritable fantôme se fondant dans la masse et il n'avait plus le temps de faire des recherches. Une fois à New York, il prendrait le premier avion vers le Delaware où il retrouverait Sydney ensemble ils mettraient fin à la terreur et à l'horreur.

**Maison de Sydney, douze heures plus tard**

Sydney rentrait de Chicago après plus de vingt-quatre heures passées sans dormir. Il avait récupéré les restes de Jarod qu'il avait immédiatement fait incinéré, il les ferait parvenir au plus vite au major Charles afin qu'il ait un enterrement digne de ce nom. Il avait fait aussi vite que possible afin que jamais le Centre ne puisse faire d'expérience sur le corps du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un fils.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il sut que quelqu'un était présent.

Sydney : Sortez de là, vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de Jarod, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cela.

Voix : C'est comme cela que vous accueillez les vieux amis Sydney.

Sydney _le serrant dans ses bras_: Brian, c'est bien toi.

Brian : En chair et en os, j'ai pris le premier vol. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. Vous avez incinéré le corps de Jarod.

Sydney : C'était la seule solution.

Brian : Bon sang, nous sommes incapables de nous dire autre chose que des banalités. Jarod est mort et nous savons tous deux que ce sera très compliqué de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Sydney : Je sais tout cela mais…

Brian : Allez dormir, vous en avez besoin.

Sydney : Je ne…

Brian : Pas de discussion, vous en avez besoin. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si vous tombez d'épuisement alors allez dormir un peu.

Une fois sûre que Sydney était allé se coucher, il ouvrit son ordinateur commençant par consulter les mails de ses divers pseudonymes. Et c'est là qu'il le vit un mail qu'une seule personne aurait pu envoyer. Le mail était vide seul un lien figurait, il l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un ficher vidéo.

Brian,

Si tu écoutes ce message, c'est que je n'ai pas pu annuler son enclenchement. Cela signifie que vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis ma dernière connexion. Par conséquent, soit le Centre m'a rattrapé soit que je suis mort. Dans les deux cas, je te donne mon héritage tout au moins une partie. Claire détient la clé des secrets, elle seule pourra vous aider à détruire le Centre. Trouves là et tu pourras le détruire définitivement. N'oublie pas Claire seule détiens la clé.

Adieu mon ami.

La vidéo s'arrêtait là, c'est seul moment à ce moment là que Brian s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Soudain, un son le fit sursauter, le bruit d'une arme qu'on enclenche.

Voix : Ne bouges pas, lèves les mains en l'air et tournes toi vers moi lentement. Tiens, tiens un deuxième caméléon…

A suivre


End file.
